


Under your Spell

by chocokuma_chan



Series: Every Game You Play [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, BAMF Mutou Yuugi, Dom/sub Undertones, Gambling, Gangs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I curse, Illegal Activities, Japanese names used, Law Enforcement, M/M, Multi, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, anzu haters begone, characters curse, cursing, fake license, from rival to lover, fuck summary is long, may be other ships...they're just undercover, no I will not change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocokuma_chan/pseuds/chocokuma_chan
Summary: So crime lords--- except they're high school students who like/make a living off of gambling.Atem/Yami or what he likes to go by in the gambling underworld:"The Pa'rah"Meets the infamous gambling legend the "King of Games".Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh





	Under your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy title is crap.  
> Totally unplanned written work----- it wouldn't leave me alone.  
> I will get back to KaiShin it's just that my childhood (YGO) came back to bitch slap me.  
> I have 3 HW assignments due in 2 days and guess what I'm doing :D  
> Hopefully y'all find this interesting :/

How Yami had ended up in this uncomfortably humid hell hole with this _sinfully_ beautiful creature after fleeing the cops was beyond him.

“…..You’re the King of Games aren’t you.”

He had fleetingly seen the man spin and twirl his way through the casino, laughing hypnotically before the metaphorical shit hit the fan. Actually, now that he looks again the man may not even be a man at all. He looked much younger. His slim lithe body encased in form-fitting leather, with skin as pale moonlight, and eyes of fiery amethyst.

_Enchanting._

He felt frigid soft fingers tilt his chin up before his attention was abruptly redirected upwards onto the softly smirking face of his rival.

“Depends who’s asking, handsome?”

Yami felt his face heat up.

He knew that despite his dark complexion, in the light of the full moon the other must have seen him blush at the seemingly innocent comment.

Seeing the growing smirk and apprehension on the others face Yami mentally shook himself out of his daze. His eyes narrowed before he apathetically removed the (infamous) stranger’s hand from his face in one graceful movement before speaking.

“The Pa’rah”

He saw amethyst eyes glitter and widen in excitement.

He was so screwed.

 This was so not how he planned the night to go.

 Where did Yami go wrong (or right)? Well let’s go on a journey through time, rewinding to the start of the school day.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is like a summary type thing meant to reel readers in +~+  
> Plus I'm inpatient and wants to get this out already.  
> Oh and I feel in the mood to actually draw in my chapters (this is a first)....  
> So yea, thanks for reading~!


End file.
